1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and system of heart murmur extraction and identification of heart impairments through signal processing techniques.
2. Discussion
Functions of a human body may be transduced and/or detected in many ways to provide signals that may be interpreted to form an assessment of the human condition. Conventional transduction methods can be used to collect data via different instruments, such as stethoscopes, Ultrasound machines, and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines.
However, one limitation on relying on conventional specialized instruments to perform transduction methods is the lack of specialized medical professionals (who know how to operate the specialized instruments and/or understand data produced by the specialized instruments) in rural and urban clinics/hospitals in, for example, various developing countries. Accordingly, there is a need for providing a simplified transduction method and system that may be used by lay men. Furthermore, specialized instruments, such as MRI and Ultrasound machines, may be very expensive and unaffordable for many medical professionals.
In addition, information obtained by medical instruments may not always be clear. For example, information related to a heartbeat or signal may be acquired using a stethoscope. However, the signal may be weak and/or masked by surrounding noises thereby leading to a false diagnosis. The signal processing techniques can be employed in order to enhance the quality of the information acquired which can then be used to predict different pathological conditions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art